


Family issue

by RaetiaZheng



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaetiaZheng/pseuds/RaetiaZheng
Summary: Liam和Noel吵完架后去找了Andy





	Family issue

Andy’s POV

我见到Liam时他正与他哥哥吵得不可开交，吵架内容无非就是Noel指责他不应该在上台前喝得大醉（尽管他在台上的表现依然完美得无可挑剔），然后Liam反驳Noel，说他一天天就会和一些名流与小报记者混在一起，十足的伪君子。我和Gem交换了一个眼神后就悄悄溜了出去，他俩的事就停留在他们兄弟二人之间最好。

我回到自己在伦敦的公寓，Shiarra和闺蜜们度假去了，所以顿时房间里显得空荡荡的。我烧了水，冲了一壶茶，然后到沙发上坐下，打开电视随意地换着台。我有些担心Liam，每次他跟他哥吵完架后都会去酒吧把自己灌得神智不清，然后打爆我或Gem的电话。Gem会很耐心地开始安慰他，但我大部分时间只能在电话另一头默默听着他说一些胡话，然后无奈地劝他赶快回家。

放在身边的手机震动了几声，我拿起电话，果然是那个刚跟亲哥吵完架的家伙。我接起电话，听着那边醉醺醺的声音，默默地叹了口气。

“嘿Andy，你觉不觉得Noel就是个混蛋。他有什么资格管我上台前做什么事情，我只要在台上像个摇滚明星一样闪耀就行了，不对，我他妈的就是个摇滚明星，对吧？”

像往常一样。我刚想张嘴说几句应付的话，起码模仿一下Gem安慰他的时候，但没等我张口，公寓的门铃就响了起来。

“快他妈开门，Andy。” 电话那头Liam的声音混杂在门铃声中。

我拉开门，眼前那个醉醺醺的家伙就跌撞地倒向了我，一个快三十岁的成年人的重量还是撞得我后退了几步，然后才伸手架住了他。这家伙半睁着眼，醉得脸颊上一片绯红，嘴里还在嘟哝着些啥。  
“嘿，Liam，你又喝了多少……” 我一边试图安抚他，脑内列出了无数种解决方案，比如打电话把Gem叫过来，或者Noel，随后又默默地把第二个选项划掉了。现在已经接近十二点了，我也不想打电话破坏Gem和谐的家庭时光，于是我去泡了杯茶给这个可怜虫喝，希望他能尽快平静下来然后我才可以把他送回他哥哥那里或者他自己的公寓。

我坐在沙发一侧，拽着他的胳膊把他从沙发上扯起来，把茶递给他试图让他喝下去。Liam直直盯着我看了几秒，我感受到他涣散的目光聚焦在我的脸上，我才意识到这个家伙有多么迷人的一双眼睛。接下来Liam挣脱了我拽着他胳膊的手，整个人撞了上来，我手中的茶杯摔到了地毯上。下一秒他已经骑到了我身上，这样俯视着我。

————————

Liam’s POV

一切就这样发生了，我骑在他身上，直愣愣地盯着他的眼睛。我感受到他一只手从衬衫下摆探进去，放在了我的腰间，另一只手搂住了我的脖子把我拉向了一个吻。

这不是我第一次亲吻Andy，事实上我经常在喝醉了之后缠着他向他要一个吻，也有时候是向Gem。Gem会笑眯眯地亲我一下，但我总觉得他像在哄自己的闺女一样。而Andy不一样，他不会给什么正面的回答，甚至有些退缩，在我靠近他的时候他会躲闪，我就追着他满酒吧跑，想把他抓住。这时候大家会笑，在酒精的掩盖下这些事都不会被那么认真的对待。

Andy会被我追得无可奈何，然后被迫给我一个敷衍的吻，然后再一起回到大家身边说笑。但有的时候我们都多喝了几杯，他会躲到卫生间的隔间，然后在我疯狂的敲门声和旁边隔间里女人的骂声中开门把我拉进去。这傻逼长得太高了，我讨厌抬头去吻他，于是他就顺从地坐在马桶盖上让我骑上去。我会扯着他的领子吻他，强硬地把舌头探进他的口中，要我说这个家伙是个十足的伪君子，到了这时候他在众人面前一副冷漠的样子就不见了。他会捧着我的脸，用舌头回应我。多数时候这个吻会在两三分钟内结束，然后他就整整衬衫领子然后把我从他腿上抱下去，告诉我该回到吧台那边去了。但有时我穿了宽松的短裤，他会把手探进裤腿里摩挲着我腿根，我挣扎着推开他想要起身逃走，他就按住后腰不让我动弹，把我再拉进一个深吻里，然后我就可以享受他修长的手指和指腹上结的茧带来的无与伦比的快感。

就像我现在正做的事一样。

该死的吉他手，不，我的贝斯手。

——————————

Andy’s POV

Liam的裤子被我半褪到腿根，给了我足够的空间抚慰他硬挺的阴茎。这个家伙支撑在沙发上的胳膊在我的动作下有些发抖，腰肢随着喘息上下起伏着。他带着酒精气息的呻吟让我有些不爽，我想让他清楚地记住这一切，而不是每次我把他弄到高潮的时候他都是一副半醒着的表情，用含糊的嗓音在我耳边说我爱你Andy。我从来没对他这句话。

我翻个身，把他压在身下，拨开他眼前的碎发，拇指沿着他脸颊的轮廓抚摸着，另一只手也没停下动作。我让他看着我，就像他在台上看向他哥那样。Liam的眼神变得更加涣散，他伸出手扯着我的裤腰，向下拽去。

“嘿Andy，Andy…操我。”

我盯着他，然后加快了手上的动作。Liam舒服得闭上了眼，头倾向一侧，细软的头发散落在他的额间和颈侧。他皮肤因为兴奋而微微充血，随着不均的呼吸颤抖着。这不是我第一次听他说这句话，但这句话里所包含的请求一直以来都只是用手，或舌头。我已经记不清这样微妙的关系保持了多久了，我第一天带着电贝斯去给绿洲试音的那天晚上，大概那天大家都很兴奋，几杯威士忌下肚后大家都开始大声说笑，互相开着玩笑。然后这个醉醺醺的小疯子和我在卫生间碰了面。

这大概是一切的开始，我们锁上了卫生间的门，Liam坐在洗手台上，双腿环着我的腰。我开始吻他，解开他衬衫的纽扣。当湿热的吻落在他腹部时，我第一次听到那个令我着迷的嗓音充满情欲地喊出我的名字。

就像他现在正做的事一样。

现在，这个拥有世界上最美妙嗓音的主唱是属于我的。

——————————

Liam’s POV

Andy一只手停留在我脸颊，我感到脸颊红得发烫，酒精在我血管里奔驰着， 冲击着我的大脑。我感觉好极了，尤其是在和Noel大吵了一架之后，做些能激怒他的事让我很开心。我侧过脸含住Andy的中指，舌尖舔舐过指腹和两个指节。我斜着眼，对上他有些惊讶的目光。他抽出手指俯下身来亲吻我的颈侧，在上面留下深红的吻痕。第二天我会带着这些明晃晃的爱痕去录音室见Noel，看他难得暗自不爽却不做声的表情。湿热的气息打在我的耳廓，Andy口腔的热度让我头昏脑胀，我知道他想要我，他也知道我会给他的，这就像我们两人之间心照不宣的秘密。我在亲吻的间隙叫着他的名字，告诉他我爱他，让这些话语变成破碎的呻吟，然后伸出舌头向他再索要一个吻，把这些悄悄话揉进绵长的吻里。

我在他的手里到达高潮，然后让他靠在沙发一侧扶手上，接下来就轮到我了。我喜欢Andy在做完这些之后眼神里的欲望，小心翼翼克制住的冲动，以及在我含住他挺立的性器时忍不住喊出我的名字。他有时会强硬地按着我的头，让我有些不爽，发出呜咽声表示抗议。这时我看向他，总会发现他也在看向我，嘴角带着一抹坏笑。

这个傻逼。

————————

 

Andy’s POV

一切结束后这家伙显然有些精疲力竭，酒精带来的兴奋劲过去了，他变成了一个只会瘫在你身上嘟哝着想睡觉的烦人精。我把他拖到浴室里胡乱地给他洗了个澡，找了一套自己的睡衣给他套上，然后把他抱到床上。刚躺下之后他就粘了上来，靠在我肩头想找一个舒服的睡姿。

我帮他拨开遮住眼睛的头发，他睁开眼，用那个清澈的眼神看着我。

“Andy，我爱你。”

……

“嗯，睡吧。”


End file.
